The Imagination of Love
by dowagerlinks
Summary: Murders,confusion, and the presumption of love. Pairing: TsuzukiHisoka. When a murderous vilian rampages and two people experince new things what is the end result of the begining of arrising horrors. Rating: Mature audiences only. Pleae review.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The imagination Love

Summary: Tsuzuki/Hisoka. This chapter is rather boring in my opinion though it does have a lot of Hisoka's thoughts.

Disclaimer: Me no own Yami no Matsuei.

A/N: Konichiwa! This chapter as in my summary is rather boring but I still think that it has some good points. It would have been longer but I had to chop this chapter in half because of the length. Sighs If this chapter is confusing I am sorry. I promise the second one will add relief to my randomness.

Warning: This story will contain shonen ai, and the latter chapters will contain yaoi. Please do not read this if you do not it. Thanks.

The chief's voice boomed though out the small conference room, his announcement proving to be important. " These murders absolutely cannot continue! Our only inkling to this link of homicides is the notes left by the assailant. I am going to send the kid and Tsuzuki to begin with then, shortly after Tatsumi and Watari will join. Is that understood?" the entire faculty shook their head in unison. " Good, now we must approach this as soon as possible." Konoe's tone adding the full affect that he wanted the two to begin immediately.

The chief's glace had fallen on the two, a slice of advice that they should depart quickly. Hisoka stood, leaving the pondering Tsuzuki still in the conference span. Tatsumi gently patted his companions back signaling for his departure. The brunette sighed standing and exited the room, casually speeding his upbeat to catch his blonde partner.

Hisoka's pace quickened, feeling his cohort catching up to him. Tsuzuki frowned, reaching out, grasping the escaping wrist. Out of sheer reaction the blonde tried to tug away only to find his captor was not releasing his vice. Tsuzuki yanked the petite boy pining him to the hallway wall. Hisoka's gaze immediately switched to the ground, avoiding his partner's eyes.

" Why are you avoiding me, Hisoka?" his tone had conquered angry.

The blonde's breathing increased Tsuzuki's emotions flooding his thoughts. Over the past week Hisoka had deliberately avoided his partner, he had never explained why he had and his reason was to him embarrassing. Hisoka had leaned into Tsuzuki; the blonde's limbs were going numb with emotion. Taking on both Tsuzuki's and his own emotions was a little more than a challenge.

The brunette's tone softened finding Hisoka's reaction different. _" Was this a hug, or an accident, or was he just trying to get out of a scolding?"_ Tsuzuki gripped the boy's shoulders shoving him against the wall. " Why have you been avoiding me and don't try and change the subject like you all ways do." Hisoka felt the on coming of a blush, _" NO, NO, NO, NO, he was not going to admit why he had hide from Tsuzuki. He won't find out."_ Hisoka looked up giving usual wide-eyed treatment, his blush darkening. Tsuzuki shook his partner, giving off a slight glare. " Hisoka?" he was becoming aggravated. " Um…Tsuzuki, I-?" the blonde was cut off by a familiar figure approaching the two.

Watari shook his hand violently to the two, his arms practically flying off. " OH, NO you two are not packing yet?! Oh dear the chief is not going to be happy about this…I know…. I will distract him while you two go and pack!" in saying this the hyper blonde did a small roll on the carpeted floor and leaped down the presiding hall.

Tsuzuki looked down at the fragile boy. Hisoka's gaze was still glued to the ground, accompanied with the familiar tint to his cheeks. Tsuzuki sighed.

" Hey Soka, Um lets get going okay?" the blonde's ears perked up to the different tone. Tsuzuki had softened but was reluctant in his upset composure of being avoided.

Hisoka mentally sighed. " _Thanks Watari. Now I can conjure up an excuse."_ The small boy didn't like lying to his partner but he would not stake the real reason…not yet at least.

Tsuzuki slowly backed off the blonde swaggering down the hall to his room to pack. Hisoka rolled his eyes, pacing after his companion.

Hisoka closed the door to his small room in the ministry. He was to pack and be ready to leave in only twenty minutes. Tatsumi, who stressed every 'wasted' minute, who had given both of his comrades the information needed to complete their job, allotted that time. They were to arrive in Okinawa before sunset and were to report their bearings in the preceding morning.

Hisoka sighed once again, pulling his duffle bag from his closet. He was still thinking of Tsuzuki and a possible reason to explain his curious behavior. Rifling through his dresser he stuffed his bag thinking of an explanation. " _Hmm, if I told him I didn't feel well he would be a hen for the whole trip, but he also wouldn't bother me or…"_ The blonde's thoughts ceased to the protruding figure at his door.

" Hisoka" his tone had turned somewhat harsh again.

The petite boy lowered his head. "_Crap, not now. Why can't he…"_ His thoughts once again dispersed to the weight change to the bed. His gaze switching to the striking brunette and his frowning features.

" Don't think that I am going to let you off so easy. We were just interrupted but we are not through. Hiso…" his voice trailed off seeing a fuming Tatsumi.

" Tsuzuki you and Hisoka need to get going. NOW!" both of the men nodded, grabbing their bags and heading out. Speech was not available to either.

The whole ride to Okinawa was awkward. Silence emerged from both as if they were strangers to dialogue. The car halted to a rather painful stop. Motioning for both passengers to exit the driver excerpted their bags and rushed to slam the door behind both.

Tsuzuki grasped both of their luggage's cursing their reckless driver. He felt obligated to speak but no words came to mind. It had become painfully gauche to Hisoka. He had begun to think that Tsuzuki was actually incensed with him. His graceful features fell considerably, as they made their way to the front desk.

Tsuzuki fronted a fake simper to the female at the counter, which of course she ate up.

Brushing mousy strands from her unadorned features she put up a pretty smile. " Hello sir, may I help _you_?" she had let the last word linger a feeble attempt to flirt.

Tsuzuki's smile widened leaning against the counter. He had to act out of the ordinary to throw of his usual appearance. They once again had to assume a different persona, to extract a killer. The eradicator of the previous murders was indeed a female. She had drawn attractive men away from the public, murdering and to a degree humiliating them. It was said that she was particularly plain and petite in statue a weird observation to describe a killer but a true one at that.

Hisoka's scrutiny had disfigured. He of all was not aware of what exactly his partner was supposed to be accomplishing and no one had notified him of the details of the women killer. He of course had brought it on himself, as he was trying to avoid his partner, which led him to miss quite a few of the briefings.

Feeling somewhat horrified the blonde tore his gaze from his flirting companion. He had been wounded; Tsuzuki only showed affection to very few people to his understanding but this was practically unbearable. He was obviously flirting, and not ashamed of his public display of affection. The blonde grimaced. Searching his companion he found little delay of emotions only thoughts to converge with the girl at hand.

Tsuzuki's glance switched from the giddy lady, to his sullen partner. The brunette began to understand his companion's position and paid no intention to the women's following comments.

The women closed her mouth observing the man's before her.

" _Figures, he finds some one prettier than me and gawks at her with no decency. I swear men these days have the attention span of a rat!" _ Her last minute thoughts were provoked by Tsuzuki's attention to Hisoka.

Lowering his head to the entering thoughts of the fuming women, a small blush and a deep frustration prodding it's way to the blonde's features. It was a rarity for him to be mistaken as a girl but it was all the more embarrassing to actual hear himself being called one.

The women's mouth perked forming into something stoic. " Name" she was blunt and now way off the subject of playing coy.

Tsuzuki cleared his throat sending a small glare to his companion." Uh. Yes. Kuronaga." Tsuzuki resumed his usual composure, picking up his bag.

" Room 305" she gave a small glare.

Tsuzuki pondered for a second. " W-Wait there is only one room for the name Ku- " the woman interrupted she seemed annoyed.

" Yes, Mr. Kuronaga there is only one reservation for ONE room." With that she turned away, picking up her pink house fashion magazine.

A small sulking face emerged to Tsuzuki's features as both figures began for the elevator.

A/N: Sorry about the cut off folks. The second chapter will prevail. Domo.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The imagination of love; Elevated Dramatics

Summary: Tsuzuki/Hisoka. This chapter is much more interesting. It involves an elevator and a blushie Hisoka! Sorry I suck!

Disclaimer: Me no own Yami no Matsuei.

A/N: Greetings. I hope you like this chapter…even though I only go one review…T.T. Thank you to that person though. I appreciate you. Any who I hope you like this. By the way…am I the only one who wants to eat Hisoka? He is so kawaii.

Hisoka: O.o

Warning: This story will contain shonen ai, and the latter chapters will contain yaoi. Please do not read this if you do not it. Thanks.

Chapter 2: Elevated Dramatics

Hisoka sighed leaning against the metallic wall, of the lifting room, his attention was jerked back to speed, at the prodding hands against his shoulders. He looked right into scowling amethyst eyes.

Swallowing the lump in his throat Hisoka hoisted his bag and with what his strength allowed him, forced it against Tsuzuki

Taking back by the blow Tsuzuki regained his posture, smirking a bit, trailing an olive digit to the emergency stop button.

Tsuzuki took a step forward, sending a sharp look up and down his partner's spine. Thoughts of aggravation leaked over the brunette's broad shoulders and poured into the petite blonde's absences of mind. Trailing over he bodily pressed the wounded blonde into the reflective wall.

" I really would appreciate an explanation Hisoka…like maybe why you keep avoiding me or why you seem so upset lately?" His tone carried some light effects realizing his own words.

" Hisoka. Are you feeling okay? Are you mad at me? Do you really want to be away from me that badly?" the conclusion came off a bit soon but Tsuzuki was beginning to really wonder if his partner wanted so badly to avoid him.

His words although kind were sharp, he was about to reopen some hidden wounds. Hisoka lowered his head, shallow pool's of emerald leaked, as small sobs formed at Hisoka's quivering lips. His breathing increased as he slowly fell from his companions grasp, sliding down to the cold floor of the tiny prison.

Tsuzuki stepped back, the boy's reaction surprised him, and he felt somewhat responsible for the blonde's crumpled posture. Kneeling down he rested his palms against the boy's cheeks, wiping at the tears.

Golden tendrils filled Tsuzuki's hands, pulling the weeping boy against him. At an almost instinct he began to rub his partners frail back, feeling ever tremble under his formidable hands.

Hisoka's sobs only increased by the proceeding gesture, his feelings engulfed by Tsuzuki's warmth, He pleaded with himself for how much he wanted to tell his partner why he had been avoiding him and what feelings had kept him from doing so, but he had no courage. He didn't want to disturb this moment for what he believed foolish feelings.

Growing a different feeling inside Tsuzuki tightened his arms around the shivering boy, lowering his vice from his back and shoulders to his waist. His eyes sharpening, he forced the small frame even closer to his own.

Hisoka's eyes widened, no longer focused on his feelings he sensed his partner's sudden desire. A strong blush filled his cheeks as he felt the welcome ness and acceptance of his partner's emotions. A sweet smile approached his features. Tsuzuki wasn't appalled by the situation nor was did he feel rejection. Hisoka noticed a sort of love, desire, and warmth.

Hisoka nuzzled against Tsuzuki's chest his arms wound around the older man's waist. His shyness had escaped his mind and found a new emotion; he was proud of his love and was at any point ready to expose his feelings.

Tsuzuki's mind faded feeling the boy's arms around his own frame. Pulling out of the embrace, taking the thin arms in his hands, he looked straight into jade orbs. Before speech was even possible the existing warmth had increased.

Hisoka 's gaze had clouded felling his mouth being occupied by his partner's. Expression could not even begin to explain this moment.

Tsuzuki leaned in deepening the kiss. Hisoka complied opening his mouth to allow the brunette's tongue to explore his own.

Noticing Hisoka's compliance Tsuzuki lead himself to believe it as an offer he could not refuse. Moving his lips from the naïve lips, he placed them to the boys curving neck

Hisoka's thoughts were being to become fuzzy. He couldn't contain himself. He had longed for his partner's affection but in a way his own reaction was not his. He was controlled by Tsuzuki's emotions. He couldn't tear his own from his partners; it was a dark mush of lust and desire. The blonde probed deeper seeking the slightest hint of love. He was immediately stabbed through the heart. He found the barrier with in the depths of his companion's heart. He had shut him out again, and for some reason was putting up a front of emotion, or so he thought.

The blonde lowered his gaze once again, his chin brushing against chocolate tendrils. The older shinigami seemed quite content, grazing his mouth up and down the exposed neck.

Not wanting to disturb the guardian of death, Hisoka slightly pressed his hand against the man's chest, giving off the slightest hint of a push. Tsuzuki stopped, rising his head to meet tinted cheeks and despondent emeralds.

Clearing his throat, the man shifted back from his crouched position and stood facing an awkward teen. Pressing the release button, the elevator shifted on rusty hinges and headed onward to their destination.

" Listen, Hisoka, I am…" His gaze lingered on the boy's small frame as he stood bringing his bag over his shoulder.

Hisoka bit his lip forcing him self to meet the other mans look. His cheeks still tinted from the previous actions he knew he would have to reassure his partner.

" Um…it's okay, Tsuzuki. It was a…I was…you… and…we" Words were not enough to explain the sudden gauche situation.

Breathing a sort of relief, the doors opened stating that there desired floor was reached. Hisoka quickly stepped out heading in the direction of Tsuzuki's and his room. Waiting for his partner to catch up he fidgeted with his bag hopping Tsuzuki would just drop the whole subject.


End file.
